Marvel: 2010-07-08 - Welcome Home, Iceman
=Location Description= North Grounds - X-Mansion - North Salem At the back of the school, stretching to the north, lays Breakstone Lake. It can easily be seen from the large windows of the cafeteria. The windows glint in the sunlight, and reflect clouds when the skies are over cast. Off the cafeteria is a large cobblestone porch that is surrounded by a low wall of raised stone, which serves as a dividing line. It can effortlessly be stepped over. Wooden table and chairs are spread out in this area, giving students an outdoor option for their meals. Past that dividing line is a basketball court. This is a full sized court, and has a net on each end. Lines are clearly marked for game play. The court doesn't fill the whole space here however. On each side is a wide, paved space to allow for other games, weight lifting, or just goofing off. An Olympic sized swimming pool complete with diving board is between the basketball court and Breakstone Lake. The Jacuzzi is build against a corner of the pool, and is slightly raised. The lake itself is of dark, cool waters which glimmer depending on the lighting. Birds can often be heard calling to one another during the day and at night the crickets sing except in the bitter cold. * Players ** Bobby ** Andrea * Exits ** Back Door - X-Mansion ** West Grounds - X-Mansion ** East Grounds - X-Mansion =Character Descriptions= Bobby Drake This kid is rather slender, standing only about five foot four. Weighing in at around a buck twenty, his body is somewhat toned, a natural athlete. If one were to hazard a guess, one might imagine that this particular resident of the Xavier Manor is of northern stock. Closer examination of his features reveal little more than has already been said. He is slender built, his features fair on the eyes. His eyes are a shockingly bright, ice blue, and his hair , cut close to his scalp but with an inch or two for styling. His clothing is plain, consisting of little more than a light work shirt and dark jeans devoid of logos or designer emblems. On varying occasions he may be sighted in assorted T-shirts is clever or rude messages scrawled on them in clever ways. His feet, are normally covered with a pair of simple black tennis shoes. A basic black belt is cinched about his waist, serving only to keep his pants up. Andrea Ann Tellierra Tall for a woman, this young lady stands just shy of six feet when in flats, and has a mature enough look and curves most would take her for her late teens, just under twenty years of age. She has a long, full mane of lustrous raven black hair which tumbles smoothly down to frame her face, over her shoulders and down to mid-back. Her face is a natural oval with high cheekbones, full lips, a narrow pert nose and raven dark sculpted eyebrows over deep crystal blue eyes framed by long dark eyelashes. Her neck is gracefully slim, shoulders broad but natural for her height, lending balance to her toned and trim unfairly hourglass figure. When she speaks, it is a warm, cultured soprano tone with clean diction. To be honest, this young woman is gorgeous, the sort of looks one would associate with (non-anorexic) supermodels and actresses. Say, isn't she familiar? Currently this young woman is dressed in what can only be described as a private school uniform of modest nature. A navy single-breasted blazer with a school crest embroidered on the left breast pocket covers most of her torso, a crisp white collared silk blouse peeking out around her neck, a crimson silk scarf about her neck as a tie. Peeking out from beneath the hip-length edge of the jacket is a knee-length tartan plaid pleated skirt. White knee-high stockings cover her legs, and shiny black patent leather mary jane flats cover her feet. She carries a smallish black leather backpack, usually on one shoulder, a flat 'smartphone' in a pouch on that strap. =Begin Scene= Having heard - and seen - that Bobby Drake has finally returned to the school after months of absence, Andrea has been waiting for a chance to sit and talk with him, to catch up and see how he has been, and perhaps talk a tiny bit about herself. He might want to know, and if he does, she would surely share. So when she sees him heading to the shore of the lake in the afternoon, she rather assumes he might be inviting her to join him. The lake was rather a special place for the two of them. So she puts away her books for now and heads out, following the trail across the campus towards the lake's shore. Bobby is already outside, clad in shorts and a T-shirt with a vaguely offensive saying splattered on the chest, and this one has a retort on the back as well. He's walking alongside the beach, unaware that Andrea is joining him, but very open to the idea. As she approaches she can likely see that he's playing in the water as he walks, kicking his sandal-clad feet through the warmish water. He appears to be deep in thought, turning to fully face to the water, his back to Andrea as she emerges from the trail behind him. Of course, being Andrea she has never lost 'sight' of Bobby since he arrived. But when she turns the corner in the trail and appears from the wooded surroundings, Andrea becomes much more visible to the beach-walking young blonde. And then, she lifts her hand to wave, calling out, "Hi, Bobby. Welcome back." Of course, Bobby hasn't been around lately, so he might wonder why it is that Andrea is wearing long sleeves and a full jacket on her school uniform when it's nearly a hundred degrees out. Darned actresses; so strange! Bobby turns and grins from ear to ear upon seeing Andrea, sleeves and all. "Andrea! How you doin' hun?" He asks still grinning. He eyes the sleeves and tears his gaze away from her, looking up and squinting up at the midday sun. "Uhm ... you going to a photo shoot later? It's like a million degrees out.." He asks, approaching her, arms open for a hug. Andrea lifts her arms and welcomes Bobby warmly - very warmly, given how hot it is outside - and chuckles at his comment. "I am doing alright. For the most part, anyway." She glances at the sleeves, then back at Bobby. "It's a long story. The short version is, a few of the other students and I went to a Mall in the Bronx. There was a mutant there who was causing trouble. In trying to see to it that innocent folks were not harmed, I got burned. His touch had acid goop. I have to cover the bandages, since otherwise I'd have to explain to the press how it is I got acid burns. So, I've been wearing sleeves, waiting for this to heal. Hopefully, it won't scar." That would rather ruin her career, there. Bobby grins and hugs her tightly, and gives her some relief as only he can. His hug is unside her jacket, assuming it's unbuttoned. He hugs her close and his arms frost over, cooling her clothes and very likely her as well. Benefits to dating the Snowman. "Let me see those burns. Maybe we can do something about them." he comments. "Darlin ... I understand the need to help people. But you're an actress, you don't need to be putting yourself in those situations. So far as I've seen you don't even have any powers to defend yourself with." Andrea shivers as Bobby ices up his arms, downright cold for the first time in over two weeks. "I am doing all that I can for the burns. Only time will tell at this point." But if Bobby insists, she won't resist him too much. "It is not as if I intentionally ran into a fight or something. I merely spoke up to defend the other woman and encourage him to leave her alone." She shrugs a bit. "I don't have any powers to defend myself, or anyone else for that matter. But one does not need powers to speak up on another's behalf." Bobby doesn't ice his arms, simply drops his own core temeperature to provide some AC for her. But this close proximity warrants some snuggling, so he does, hugging her closely, rubbing her back under the jacket. "No.. but speaking up for yourself or other people usually goes better when you can rely on something to back you up other than the gift of gab. Like having a secret boyfreind who can drop his own body temperature well into the negatives." He tells Andrea, giving her a small peck on the cheek if she allows it. Andrea chuckles softly, and does return the hug for a bit longer yet, enjoying the cool. "Everyone suddenly seems to want me to learn to fight or something stupid like that, now. It's rather ridiculous. And no one seems to understand how wrong it is to answer violence with violence." Clearly, this is something Andrea has had to go over and over lately, and it spills out easily now. "Sorry. You don't need to hear me pontificate. At least my bruises are gone. It has been a rough month or so." Bobby shakes his head. "Fighting for the sake of fighting is wrong. But if you're fighting for a cause, even if you have to resort to violence ... then it's worth it, if it's the right cause. Tell me what's goin' on Andrea. We may not be able to be anything but friends in public. That doesn't mean I can't care. And I do." He tells Andrea softly in her ear, cold arms rubbing her sides and slightly colder hands rubbing her back. "Who wants you to learn to fight? And is it to defend yourself? Or defend others?" He asks, slightly cryptically. "I know that you care, Bobby. You just haven't been around. Which is not your fault, but otherwise you'd already know. I certainly would have told you all of this." Andrea explains. She isn't upset, really. There's just a lot to catch up on. "The teachers want me to learn, apparently. Ms. Dawn, and Mister Owens. And he happens to be the guy who was inside that tailor's shop that was set on fire." Wait. She did mention that, right? Oh, drat. More trouble. "If others are comfortable making that kind of decision to answer violence with violence, I won't condemn that choice. But that does not make it the right choice for me. I can't do that." But help people? She can and does do that, all the time. Conundrum indeed. Bobby rubs her gently still, his body temperature rising to the point of being just comfortable, rather than adding to the likely intolerable heat inside the jacket. As he holds Andrea in that hug though, he keeps talking. "Then Tell Ms. Dawn, and Kyle ... what's his name ... you are aggressively pacifist, and while they are pondering how you can be aggressive and pacifist at the same time, you slip away, or change the subject. They cannot force something on you that you don't want to hear. Or take part in. Not everyone can be an eck ... excellent person like you ... and sacrifice your principles." He tells Andrea softly, hoping that she didn't catch the hesitation. Even if Andrea did catch the hesitation, she doesn't know what to make of it, and so says nothing. "Anyway. It's good to see you back. Where were you? The only thing your message said was that you had to go away for a special program? Was it fun?" Andrea does not ask 'did you miss me' or any of a hundred other loaded questions. She just wants to catch up with Bobby. Bobby shrugs. "It was OK I guess, but I was missin' this girl I've been seeing too much to really have a lot of fun. Now if only she'd come say hi..." He teases, looking past Andrea, all around. "Have you seen her by chance?" He asks, looking at her, barely suppressing a grin. Andrea chuckles softly and shakes her head a bit. "You might be surprised. I see quite a bit. Does this mean you're staying here, now?" Bobby nods. "So far I know I am, but then again, neither of us are completely in control of our own schedules are we? You have your career to think of. And I have ... other things." "Not much to my career right now." Andrea explains. Bandages on the arms will do that. Models don't pose with acid burns. "I'm glad you're back for now, at least. It's good to see you." Bobby shrugs, "You're still wicked hot in my book. Which is weird cuz I normally don't like hot stuff, I prefer things nice and cool." He tells Andrea, pecking her on the cheek. "I'm glad to be back."